


Don't Tell Your Mom

by MurderingHerForChristmas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, domestic hollstein, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderingHerForChristmas/pseuds/MurderingHerForChristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP prompt. </p><p>Laura and Carmilla have a daughter together. Laura needs to go grocery shopping one day, and comes back to find Carmilla and their daughter having a tea party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Your Mom

"Hey," Laura whispered softly, shaking the sleeping vampire lightly on the shoulder. She was greeted back in a groan of protest, and Laura rolled her eyes. "Carmilla, get up. It's like 5 and I need to go to the grocery store."

"Then go," she muttered stubbornly into the yellow pillow she was sleeping with.

"I need you to watch Emily." Upon hearing her name called, tiny feet made their way around the living room, stopping right in front of their sleeping mother's face.

"Grr!" Emily let out a tiny growl, and Carmilla opened one of her eyes to stare at the small brunette. Shining brown eyes stared back, and sighing, Carmilla sat up. Emily excitedly jumped into her mother's lap, causing Carmilla to let out a small huff, but she wrapped her arms around the small child.

"Can't you just take her?" Carmilla asked, but Laura shook her head.

"You know she's going to ask for every single thing in the store." Laura glared playfully at Emily, who just smiled innocently. Carmilla nodded, because, yeah, okay, that was completely understandable, but she still wanted to sleep.

"Don't you wanna take a nap with mommy?" Carmilla tried, but Emily shook her head. Carmilla looked at Laura for help, but she just shook her head, holding up her hands in defense.

"Sorry, you're on your own." Laura smiled at Carmilla's pout, then leaned down to give a kiss to her girlfriend and daughter. "I'll be back soon. Don't mess anything up." "Bye, mom!" Emily waved frantically, and once the door shut behind her, Emily turned back to Carmilla.

"What do you want to do, my little Dracula?" Emily's smile turned devious, something she got from Carmilla. Carmilla knew that look in her eyes, and she silently prayed to a god she didn't believe in that this child wasn't going to force her into-

"Tea party!" Whoomp, there it is. Carmilla grimaced.

"Can't we just like, watch cartoons?" Emily shook her head.

 _"Tea party."_ She repeated, crawling off of Carmilla's lap. She took a firm grasp on Carmilla's hand with inhuman strength and dragged Carmilla up the stairs, into her room. Carmilla watched as their daughter dug around in her closet, probably for one of her princess costumes or something. What Carmilla wasn't expecting was for Emily to hand her a tutu and tiara. Carmilla stared at the items.

"What am I supposed to do with those?" Carmilla frowned, and Emily motioned for her to come closer. A confused Carmilla crouched down to her daughter's height, and Emily put the crown on top of Carmilla's head.

"Now you have to put the tutu on." Emily said, then turned around to set up the tea party at her small, plastic table. Carmilla was about to open her mouth, but she figured it'd be best to just go with it, and not upset Emily. _God, the things I do for you, child._ Fixing the tiara on her head so that it wouldn't fall off, Carmilla slid the tutu around her waist. She turned to her daughter, who was now dresses in a pink princess dress, accompanied by a tiara, a wand, and a pair of fairy wings.

"Sit," Emily ordered, pointing her wand to one of the empty seats. Carmilla sat, and Emily put a stuffed animal in each of the empty seats. With a grin on her face, Emily served everyone some "tea". She sat back down, and frowned as Carmilla just sat there.

"Mommy, you're supposed to drink some tea."

"Oh." Carmilla mumbled, picking up a tiny plastic cup, then brought it to her lips. She looked at her daughter, eyebrows raised. Emily just shook her head, then pried her pinky off of the cup.

"No, you need to have your pinky up, like a princess." Emily frowned, and Carmilla nodded, sipping the imaginary tea with her pinky up.

"Is that better?" Carmilla asked, setting it down.

"Yes," Emily nodded, smiling. "You're a pretty princess." Carmilla laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Thank god your mom isn't home. She'd never let me live this down."

From the crack in the slightly opened bedroom door, Laura watched with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She had forgotten the list she had written, and came back to grab it, only to be welcomed home by the most amazing sight she has ever seen. Carmilla should have felt her presence, hell, even the small vampire should have, but they both looked too engrossed in tea time to notice. Her heart pounded in her chest, and all she could think was, _Look, Mom. This is the woman I want to marry one day._

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Don't tell your mom."


End file.
